Les Démons de l'esprit
by Zed-3 Et
Summary: Fanfiction écrite pour le recueil SWU n 6 : Star Wars et l'épouvante. Depuis un peu moins de 70 heures, K'alina courait. Elle tentait désespérément de Le fuir. Seule la Force lui avait permis de courir ainsi sous le soleil brûlant et les lunes glaciales de la planète, sans se reposer plus de dix minutes. Elle Le revoyait, grand, beau, rassurant… Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.


**Texte écrit dans le cadre du recueil SWU n°6 : Star Wars et l'épouvante.**

 **Il s'agit de la première nouvelle que j'ai écrit dans toute ma vie et, en tant que tel, ce texte revêt une réelle importance pour moi. Il s'agit d'un sujet assez simple : une poursuite dans le désert. L'enjeu ? La vie de l'héroïne.**

 **Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

* * *

K'alina courait. Les soleils de plomb de Tatooine lui donnait envie de s'arrêter pour dormir à l'ombre d'un rocher, mais cela ne lui était pas possible. Pas si elle voulait rester en vie.

Elle était dans un état lamentable : plusieurs plaies béantes la vidaient de son sang, des écorchures parcouraient tout son corps et elle avait perdu son lekku droit.  
Depuis un peu moins de trois jours, K'alina courait. Elle tentait désespérément de Le fuir. Seule la Force lui avait permis de courir ainsi sous les soleils brûlants et les lunes glaciales de la planète, sans se reposer plus de dix minutes. Si elle fuyait ainsi, c'était parce qu'elle était poursuivie par… non, elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle Le revoyait, grand, beau, rassurant… Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion.

.

 _Une semaine plus tôt (1)_

Quand un petit trafiquant d'épice reçoit la visite d'un Jedi, la logique voudrait qu'il se rende immédiatement et sans opposer de résistance. Visiblement, le Gran que K'alina devait arrêter n'avait pas été mis au courant de cet état de fait.

\- Les Hutts ont demandé la protection des Jedi, c'est pourquoi le Conseil t'envoie sur Tatooine. Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun danger, lui avait dit son ancien Maître.  
Aucun danger ? Question de point de vue. Depuis leur arrivée sur la planète de sable, K'alina et les quatre Jedi qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient pas cessé de courir. Entre les réceptions organisées au palais des Hutts, les contacts à établir avec la population, les arrestations auxquelles ils devaient procéder, K'alina trouvait qu'elle se trouvait beaucoup trop souvent en danger. Les Hutts pouvaient l'abattre sur place si elle leur déplaisait, le peuple tatooinien se méfiait de l'Ordre et certains criminels travaillaient pour les Sith.  
C'était pour ça qu'elle avait demandé à s'occuper du Gran, pour prendre une mission facile et reposante. Qui n'était pas censée être potentiellement mortelle. Le plan était simple : elle dégainait son sabre-laser, entrait dans l'entrepôt où le criminel se cachait et l'arrêtait. Simple. Sauf que le Gran, probablement prévenu par un quidam, l'attendait.  
Il était caché derrière la porte, un blaster à la main. Elle aurait dû sentir sa présence, mais son potentiel dans la Force était bas et elle manquait d'expérience. Elle pénétra dans le bâtiment, et le Gran tira. Une soudaine intuition la fit se jeter en arrière, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la décharge et elle s'effondra. Deux jours plus tard, elle se réveilla à l'hôpital et se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu l'usage de ses yeux.  
Pour autant, K'alina n'était pas vraiment aveugle : si elle ne voyait plus par ses yeux, elle percevait toujours le monde - bien que différemment - grâce à la Force. C'est là qu'elle L'avait vu tel qu'Il était réellement.

K'alina L'avait toujours connu, Il était une présence rassurante et familière qui l'accompagnait depuis leur arrivée au Temple Jedi. Après tout, seul une grande amitié aurait pu Le pousser à réclamer à corps et à cris une affectation sur l'inhospitalière Tatooine pour la suivre, alors qu'Il disait ne rêver que de combattre l'empire Sith de Dark Ruin. C'est Lui qui l'avait sauvée des trafiquants qui lui avaient brûlé les yeux. Mais tout avait changé lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience, dotée de son nouveau don.  
Elle avait vu Son âme. Son âme. Noire comme la poix. Un gouffre sans fond empli des plus noirs desseins. Sa cruauté, qu'Il dissimulait habilement depuis sa naissance. La façon dont Il imaginait la manière la plus cruelle et la plus lente de tuer chacun de ses interlocuteurs. Son allégeance secrète et sans faille à Son maître et père, Dark Eradicus, l'un des hommes de confiance de Dark Ruin. Et elle. K'alina s'était vue dans Son esprit. Il était obsédé par elle. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle croyait, Il ne l'aimait pas, elle n'était qu'un objet de désir pour Lui.  
Elle avait fui. À l'aveuglette, car elle ne savait pas encore bien utiliser son don, mais avec obstination. Il n'avait d'abord pas compris, Il se croyait toujours à l'abri. Il l'avait rattrapée et, d'une voix pleine de sanglots, lui avait raconté ce qu'elle voyait, dans l'espoir qu'Il démente ces affirmations. Mais Il avait fermé Son visage et avait dégainé Son sabre-laser.  
Pour la tuer.  
Elle.  
Alors qu'elle lui aurait confié sa vie.

Instinctivement, elle avait fait appel à la Force pour augmenter sa vitesse et éviter les coups qu'Il tentait de lui porter. K'alina lui avait lancé un objet à la figure - elle ne savait pas quoi - et s'était remise à courir, portée par une terreur folle et bien consciente que la débandade était sa seule chance d'en sortir vivante.  
La traque avait commencé.

Elle avait quitté Anachore en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. En à peine quelques minutes, elle était dans le désert et continuait à courir. Elle avait une courte avance, mais elle Le sentait qui n'était pas loin derrière. Il la suivait, mais sans se presser, convaincu qu'elle s'effondrerait bientôt de fatigue.  
Mais elle n'avait rien lâché. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui parcourait ses jambes et qui lui donnait envie de s'arrêter, malgré la certitude que son combat était perdu d'avance, K'alina avait couru, mue par une terreur sans bornes.  
C'est ainsi qu'elle était entrée sur le territoire des Tuskens.

Alors qu'elle passait devant un tas de rochers, K'alina se fit attaquer par une bande d'hommes des sables. Ceux-ci semblaient occupés à chasser et ils prenaient visiblement l'intrusion de la Togruta sur leur territoire comme une invasion. Ils lui sautèrent dessus tous en même temps et l'immobilisèrent ; celui qui paraissait être le chef s'avança alors, son gaderffii à la main. Alors qu'il levait son bâton pour mettre fin à ses jours, elle L'aperçut qui les rejoignait. Un rictus de haine pure déformant Ses traits, Il se jeta sur les Tuskens et commença à les massacrer. K'alina se releva et, ne désirant pas s'attarder pour voir la fin du combat, elle se remit à courir. Mais Il lui sauta dessus et la plaqua au sol, tout en continuant à tuer. Soudain, un Tusken Le bouscula, Sa main glissa et son sabre laser trancha un lekku de K'alina. La douleur fut comme un électrochoc pour la jeune femme, et son instinct de survie reprit le dessus. D'une Vague de Force, elle le déséquilibra, se releva, et reprit sa course effrénée tandis qu'Il hurlait Sa rage de la voir Lui échapper, pendant qu'Il était retenu par les hommes des sables qu'Il pourfendait à tour de bras.  
K'alina avait repris sa fuite éperdue, Le laissant loin derrière. Elle ignorait où elle allait. Elle courait, vers la liberté ou la mort, elle ne savait. Peut-être que les deux ne faisaient qu'un.  
Durant des heures, elle continua sa cavalcade. Sans s'arrêter, sans se reposer. Pas une seconde. La Force était avec elle, et elle accomplissait des exploits dont elle ne se serait jamais cru capable. Mais elle savait qu'Il était un guerrier, formé au combat, et qu'Il était probablement plus endurant qu'elle.  
Néanmoins, elle ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête qu'elle avait une chance - certes infime - de Lui échapper. Mais sa détermination allait encore être mise à l'épreuve.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à l'une de ces formations rocheuses que l'on trouvait parfois dans le désert de Jundland, elle Le sentit qui la rattrapait. Se retournant, elle vit à l'horizon l'aura d'obscurité qui L'entourait se rapprocher rapidement.  
Sans hésiter, elle s'engouffra dans le canyon qui lui faisait face.

Depuis toujours, elle avait une grande affinité avec la Force Vivante,ce qui lui permit de repérer une fissure dans la parois dissimulée derrière un buisson de ronces. Elle plongea au travers, se lacérant le dos. Le passage, étroit, menait visiblement hors du labyrinthe de roches. Le temps qu'Il y arrive par le chemin "classique", elle aurait pu reprendre un peu d'avance.  
Une fois sortie de la fissure, K'alina reprit sa course sans se soucier de la douleur lancinante émanant de ses montrals, qui étaient écorchés.  
Elle errait à travers le désert depuis près de dix heures, et la nuit était tombée depuis déjà une demi-heure. Soudain, elle trébucha, s'étala dans le sable, et y resta endormie.  
K'alina se réveilla en sursaut quarante minutes plus tard, après avoir fait un cauchemar dans lequel Il la rattrapait et faisait d'elle sa chose. La netteté du rêve lui fit se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vision...  
Cette perspective lui donna une poussée d'adrénaline et elle repartit au pas de course, déterminée à ne plus s'arrêter.  
Et durant une demi-journée, elle tint parole. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, ne ralentit pas et ne se reposa pas. Mais à la fin de la journée, elle s'effondra, terrassée par la fatigue, la terreur et le stress.  
C'est alors qu'une meute d'anoobas visiblement affamés la trouva, à moitié morte. Décidant de passer à table avant que la viande ne refroidisse, celui qui semblait être l'Alpha mordit la cuisse de la Togruta. Réveillée en sursaut, K'alina bondit sur ses pieds et repris sa course effrénée, désormais poursuivie non-seulement par un Sith se faisant passer pour un Jedi, mais aussi par une meute de chasseurs du désert apparemment décidés à faire d'elle leur prochain repas.  
Durant des heures, elle courut à perdre haleine, sans arriver à distancer les anoobas. Ceux-ci étaient encore frais et n'avaient pas été épuisés par deux jours de fuite endiablée, et K'alina n'arrivait pas à les semer. À un moment, elle aperçut une falaise dans le lointain. Elle se dirigea rapidement vers ce mur de pierre et, lorsqu'elle y arriva, entreprit de l'escalader.  
Voyant que les carnassiers ne la suivaient pas, la Togruta souffla un moment, puis leur jeta des pierres jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'en aillent.  
Pendant qu'elle redescendait la falaise, elle perçut dans la Force le trouble caractéristique de Ses apparitions. La terreur qui avait commencé à la quitter la reprit soudainement. Elle sauta du mur, atterrissant trois mètres plus bas. C'était une erreur : elle se tordit la cheville. Gémissante de douleur, elle voulut se remettre à courir, mais elle ne le pouvait. C'est donc en boitillant qu'elle continua sa tentative - bien vaine désormais - de fuite.

.

 _Aujourd'hui_

Désormais, c'était fini. K'alina n'arrivait plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et se mit à ramper. Elle n'était plus habitée que par une seule idée : s'enfuir si loin qu'Il ne la retrouverait jamais. Quitte à en mourir.  
Elle rampa ainsi cinq heures durant, perdant progressivement l'avance qu'elle avait pris ces trois derniers jours. Et à un moment, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il la rattrapa. Lorsqu'elle L'entendit, elle tenta de s'enfouir sous le sable, dans l'espoir bien vain qu'Il ne la voit pas. Elle entendit alors Sa voix, chaude et douce, qui donnait aux gens envie de Lui faire confiance.  
\- Eh bien, K'al, on peut dire que tu m'auras fait courir !  
K'alina aurait voulu Lui répondre, Lui dire à quel point Il lui répugnait, mais son gosier desséché ne put émettre qu'un borborygme indistinct, semblable à un râle d'agonie.  
\- Tu as soif, peut-être ? Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, je ne te laisserai pas mourir.  
Il la retourna et elle Le vit à nouveau. Elle avait bien conscience de ne pas voir sa véritable apparence ; en fait elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se souvenait vaguement avoir lu quelque chose au Temple sur ce qu'on appelait la vision céleste, une utilisation de la Force qui permettait de donner une représentation physique de l'âme des gens, et se demandait si ce n'était pas cela.  
De nouveau, cette vision l'emplit d'une terreur folle, au point qu'elle tenta encore de s'enfuir, alors qu'elle pouvait à peine bouger et que contracter le moindre muscle lui causait des douleurs à la rendre folle.  
Des mains griffues, une peau écailleuse noire ébène, une gueule pleine de crocs, voilà comment K'alina Le voyait. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé à Ses yeux. Rouges comme des braises, ils dégageaient une lueur sinistre et avaient soif de sang. Toute Sa malfaisance y transparaissait.  
Se rendant bien compte du dégoût qu'Il lui inspirait, Il lui murmura :  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, mon aimée. Bientôt, tu n'aura plus ces sentiments-là envers moi.  
Au même instant, Il posa Sa douce main sur la joue de K'alina et, aussitôt, elle sentit son esprit se faire projeter hors de son corps. Elle observa alors à distance sa transformation.  
Il utilisait une ancienne technique Sith, si ancienne que nul ne la connaissait plus, et qu'il semblait maîtriser d'instinct. Assistant à la scène comme si elle se trouvait à distance, elle Le vit remodeler lentement sa conscience, pour en faire une créature qui Lui serait dévouée, sans esprit, prête à tout pour servir son maître ; ce qui convenait bien à celui-ci, puisqu'Il pourrait enfin satisfaire Son désir, et que c'était tout ce qui Lui importait.  
Elle assista, impuissante, au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son corps astral, jusque-là d'une blancheur éclatante, changeait. Elle vit des écailles aux reflets obscurs la recouvrir partiellement, sa peau noircir, ses yeux s'assombrir. Et, comble de l'horreur, elle aperçut une chose informe, de la couleur du charbon, entrer dans son cerveau et le contaminer de sa noirceur. Désespérée, elle comprit que c'était ce qui lui servirait désormais d'âme.

* * *

1 : Une semaine dans la galaxie Star Wars dure cinq jours.

* * *

 **Voili voilou... N'hésitez pas à laisser une rewiew et à bientôt** **pour de nouvelles aventures** **dans une galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...**


End file.
